falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
BoSKnightLucia.txt
BoSM02 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000BC087 |before= |response=''{Preoccupied. First part to herself, then turning to the player. / Puzzled}'' Copper wire, copper wire... Could you tell me where... |after=BoSLucia: Oh. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Knight Lucia, Logistics. What can I do for you, Knight? |abxy=A}} |topic=0016691A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Just looking around. |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' Don't lie to me, Knight. This is a restricted area. No one 'just looks around' in here. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated, softening. / Worried}'' You must be here to investigate the missing supplies. We've all heard about it. |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: Just looking around. |response=''{Hesitantly, correcting a superior officer. / Worried}'' I know you're here about the missing supplies, sir. It's... not exactly a secret. |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Just looking around. |response=''{Hesitantly, correcting a superior officer. / Worried}'' I know you're here about the missing supplies, ma'am. It's... not exactly a secret. |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=B3a}} |topic=0008734D |before=Player Default: The Captain appointed an investigator? Is it really that bad? |response=''{Military / Concerned}'' I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0018197A |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Quietly / Neutral}'' The battle for the airport. It was our first real combat mission. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud, excited. Retelling a great victory. / Happy}'' It was something to see. The Prydwen coming in under full Vertibird escort, guns blazing. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Proud, excited. Retelling a great victory. / Happy}'' We were one of the first teams to hit the ground. Dozens of ferals. We opened fire and cut them down, then hunted the ones that tried to run. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Eager, then more quietly, sad, unsure. / Depressed}'' It was everything I had hoped for. But Clarke... he hasn't been the same since. It's like he's just given up. |after=BoSLucia: Since then, I've noticed him slipping off by himself, once or twice a day. I never thought much of it, but... |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0016691B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I'm conducting an investigation into the missing supplies. |response=''{A little surprised it's gone this far. / Question}'' The Captain appointed an investigator? Is it really that bad? |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: I'm conducting an investigation into the missing supplies. |response=''{Quietly, concerned. It's come to this? Sigh at the end of the line. / Worried}'' You're looking into this personally, sir? Is it really that bad? |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: I'm conducting an investigation into the missing supplies. |response=''{Quietly, concerned. It's come to this? Sigh at the end of the line. / Worried}'' You're looking into this personally, ma'am? Is it really that bad? |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00166924 |trow=3 |before=NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Copper wire, copper wire... Could you tell me where... |response=''{Recovering, preoccupied Pronunciation: "LOO-see-uh" / Irritated}'' Oh. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Knight Lucia, Logistics. What can I do for you, Knight? |after=Player Default: I'm conducting an investigation into the missing supplies. |abxy=A1a}} |before=NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Copper wire, copper wire... Could you tell me where... |response=''{Recovering, respectfully. To a superior officer. Pronunciation: "LOO-see-uh" / Friendly}'' Oh. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Knight Lucia, Logistics. What can I do for you, Paladin? |after=Player Default: I'm conducting an investigation into the missing supplies. |abxy=A2a}} |before=NPCFBoSKnightLucia: Copper wire, copper wire... Could you tell me where... |response=''{Recovering, respectfully. To a superior officer. Pronunciation: "LOO-see-uh" / Friendly}'' Oh. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. Knight Lucia, Logistics. What can I do for you, Sentinel? |after=Player Default: I'm conducting an investigation into the missing supplies. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00166918 |before=Player Default: Do you have time for some questions? |response=''{Concerned / Worried}'' Oh, you must be here about the missing supplies. |after=BoSLucia: I'm not sure I can be of much help, but... what do you want to know? |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=29 |topic=000BC087 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Distracted, polite / Puzzled}'' Two more spools, and... oh, sorry. Can I help you? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{First part to herself. Then turning to the player. / Puzzled}'' ...never get used to this filing system. Did you need something? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Polite / Friendly}'' Knight? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Polite / Friendly}'' Paladin? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Polite / Friendly}'' Sentinel? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Polite / Friendly}'' Can I help you with anything? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A}} |topic=0016691F |trow=10 |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{Surprised, protesting. (She's lying.) / Disbelief}'' What? What are you talking about? |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{Shocked, angry / Disbelief}'' You what? I... I... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Giving in. / Depressed}'' ...all right. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=''{Trying to explain / Somber}'' Clarke and I joined the Brotherhood around the same time. He's been my closest friend for years. But since the battle, I feel like I'm losing him. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A2c}} |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{It's a bad post. Trying to look on the bright side. / Neutral}'' It's not a bad post. Sergeant Gavil is tough, but I've learned a lot from working here. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to stay positive. Sorry that Clarke doesn't like working here. / Neutral}'' I guess some people take to it, and some don't. Like Clarke. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A3b}} |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{Friendly, then hesitant about that last part... / Depressed}'' We joined the Brotherhood around the same time, about two years ago. We've always been friends... well, until recently. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{Remembering happier times. / Neutral}'' We joined the Brotherhood around the same time, about two years ago. We always seem to end up together. New recruits and all. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A5a}} |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{Quietly, worried / Worried}'' It was... it was after the battle. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A6a}} |before=Player Default: The battle? |response=''{Trying to ignore the problem. She doesn't want to talk about it. / Depressed}'' I don't know, honestly. He's just been... distant, lately. I'm sorry. It's probably nothing. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=A7a}} |topic=0016691E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: That's all for now. |response=''{Helpful / Friendly}'' Let me know if you need anything else. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to recollect her thoughts / Puzzled}'' Now, where was I...? |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before=Player Default: That's all for now. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' All right. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0016691D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You lost some vacuum tubes? How often are supplies lost around here? |response=''{Dismissive / Thinking}'' Someone had just filed them in the wrong place, apparently. Clarke found them the next day. Little things do happen, but it never amounts to much. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Quietly, confident. She's sure of it. / Confident}'' The Sergeant may complain, but Proctor Teagan and his scribes are very thorough. One or two crates, maybe. But not this many. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: You lost some vacuum tubes? How often are supplies lost around here? |response=''{Trying to remember the details of a rumor. / Thinking}'' Not really. I've heard it's mostly food. And... vacuum tubes? ...No, sorry, they just lost those. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0016691C |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Is there any way to get past all that security? |response=''{Thinking it through / Thinking}'' Hmm... well, you'd have to be in Logistics. We're the only ones authorized to bring supplies in or out. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking it through / Puzzled}'' Then what? There's no way you'd get a full crate of supplies off base. With all the patrols, someone would notice. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Thinking it through / Puzzled}'' But... why steal anything in the first place? The Brotherhood provides everything we need. No one here has any connection to the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Giving up / Irritated}'' I don't know. None of this makes any sense. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=Y1d}} |before=Player Default: Is there any way to get past all that security? |response=''{Seriously / Confident}'' It's tight. At least two Knights and a Scribe on duty at all times. And we've got the entire base right here. We don't have much to worry about. |after=Player Default: The battle? |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=000BEBAD |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Confused. Player has just wandered off. / Puzzled}'' All right, then... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Excusing herself, to a senior officer. / Puzzled}'' Sir. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000BC087 |before= |response=''{Sad, worried. She's losing a friend she cares about. / Worried}'' The battle... it changed him somehow. |after=BoSLucia: Since then, I've noticed him slipping off by himself, once or twice a day. I never thought much of it, but... |abxy=A}} |topic=000BE9EC |trow=3 |before=NPCFBoSKnightLucia: The battle... it changed him somehow. |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' Since then, I've noticed him slipping off by himself, once or twice a day. I never thought much of it, but... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' Do you think you could follow him? See what he's doing? His shift should be over in a few minutes. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Worried / Worried}'' Maybe it's nothing. But... I'm worried about him. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene=- |srow=13 |topic=0017E822 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Knight? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Ma'am? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Sir? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' Sentinel? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BC086 |before= |response=''{Excusing herself, to a senior officer. / Puzzled}'' Ma'am. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BC085 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Military / Stern}'' If you need something, report to Sergeant Gavil. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Puzzled}'' Sorry, sorry, need to fill this order... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Puzzled}'' Not right now, please. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{To herself, preoccupied, frustrated / Puzzled}'' Where was that... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sincere, player is doing her a favor. / Grateful}'' Thank you. I really appreciate this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Puzzled}'' I need to get back to work. Excuse me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Puzzled}'' Sorry, I have to finish this shift. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Preoccupied / Puzzled}'' I'm a little busy right now. |after= |abxy=}} BoSM02Postquest |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000BDC2D |before= |response=''{Military, Grim / Depressed}'' I heard about Clarke. |after=BoSKnightLucia: It's been a little hard for me to take. But... thank you for finding the truth. It had to be done. |abxy=A}} |topic=000BE1BD |before=NPCFBoSKnightLucia: I heard about Clarke. |response=''{Sincere / Depressed}'' It's been a little hard for me to take. But... thank you for finding the truth. It had to be done. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000BDC2C |trow=8 |before= |response=''{Quietly, sincere / Friendly}'' Clarke is back to his old self again. I don't know what you did, but... thank you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disappointed / Depressed}'' Clarke won't even speak to me now. I don't know what you did, but... it's only made things worse. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Learning the ropes on her new job / Amused}'' I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distracted / Irritated}'' Sorry, I've got a lot of orders to fill. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Distracted / Irritated}'' Let's see now... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Confident, eager. / Confident}'' I've been looking forward to this. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Confident, rallying her allies. / Confident}'' We stand together! Ad victoriam! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Confident, rallying her allies. / Confident}'' For victory! For the Brotherhood! |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGenericUniqueVoiceTypes |scene=- |srow=36 |topic=0019542F |trow=5 |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Gah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nargh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Unf! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Grrh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A quick grunt or exertion, blocking a heavy blow from your opponent}'' Nnh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542E |trow=4 |before= |response=''{death / InPain}'' For... E-elder M-maxson... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{death / InPain}'' Honor and g-glory... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{death / InPain}'' For the B-brotherhood... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{InPain}'' Agh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542C |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Argh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Weergh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Yeagh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Nargh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Oof! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Struck by a weapon or bullet, a short, violent grunt of pain.}'' Agh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0019542A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Aaaayyyaarrrrgghh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Yyyaaaarrgghh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Powerfully swinging a weapon, up over your head and bringing it down hard on your opponent. Quick and violent, not drawn out.}'' Rrrraaaaarrggghhhh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195432 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Grrargh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Aggghh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Nyyarrggh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Rrarggh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Yearrgh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick noise of physical exertion while swinging a weapon. Short and sweet.}'' Hyargh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195431 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Hunh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Gah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Yah! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quick and violent shove, a sharp, short exertion!}'' Rargh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195430 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' *heavy breathing* *cough cough* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Oof! *heavy breathing* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Heavy breathing and coughing, clutching a mortal wound and struggling to stay alive}'' Agh! *cough* *wheeze* |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00195429 |trow=5 |before= |response=For the Brotherhood! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=For victory! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No mercy! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ad victoriam! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=For Elder Maxson! |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files